The X-Files: Mulder and Scully's honeymoon
by bob parley
Summary: Mulder and Scully go on their honeymoon, with former love interests appearing, as Doggett and Reyes attempt to put Kersh behind bars.
1. Consummation

Mulder and Scully stumbled into their hotel room that they had rented to consummate their marriage. They giggled as Mulder shut the door with his foot before they fell on the bed. They both smiled as Mulder climbed on top of Scully.

"I don't think I have ever been this happy." Mulder confessed.

"Me too!" Scully also confessed before she grabbed Mulder's head and kissed him hard on the lips.

Mulder returned the favor and slowly set about removing Scully's clothes and underwear, while Scully did the same for Mulder. They were both naked within a few minutes. Mulder slowly kissed his way up and down Scully's body, making her moan with anticipation. Deciding to end the anticipation, Mulder thrust into Scully, causing her to orgasm very quickly and screaming "I fucking love you Mulder!"

Mulder smiled. They hadn't had sex for so long, that he forgot that Scully was as loud as a siren in bed, but she was. The reason why they never had sex while out on cases, is because the 1 time they did, they got a noise complaint. From then on, they only had sex on while at their respective homes, as the walls their were so loud, they didn't have to worry about getting any noise complaints.

But none of that mattered at the moment, as Mulder had never felt so loved and adored before, he began to cry silently. However, as he was on top, the tears touched Scully's skin, causing her to open her eyes and notice. "What's wrong Mulder?"

Mulder shook his head. "Nothing, I just feel so loved. I can't believe this is happening."

"I can't either, but I adore you all the same." Scully assured him.

Mulder smiled and finished thrusting into Scully, before falling on the bed, exhausted.

"That was fantastic sex." Scully admitted as she straddled Mulder. "And now, it's time for me to return the favor."

Scully slowly kissed her way down Mulder's body before going down on him. Mulder moaned as Sully gave him head, something she was brilliant at.

"Oh Scully, I love you." Mulder barely managed to say, as he groaned heavily from how good he felt.

He could feel Scully smiling as she finished and climbed up and laid her head on her chest.

"I feel so happy right now." Scully admitted.

"Me too, and I look forward to doing this on our honeymoon in Hawaii." Mulder commented.

"Yes, and while my mother is looking after William, we'll be laying on Hawaiian beaches, having loads of lovely sex and having a good time." Scully replied.

Mulder sighed in joy. "Goodnight Scully."

"Goodnight Mulder." Scully sighed back before they fell asleep in each others arms, happy and content.

* * *

Bill Scully was confused. Despite the fact he hated Mulder, he had said nothing to oppose the wedding and had let it go ahead. It confused him as to why he had, but now the wedding was over and decided one last time to ruin Mulder and Scully's relationship. He had found out from a very drunk Leyla Harrison all of the woman who could pose a threat to Mulder and Scully, whom they had a romantic interaction with in the past. He would go through his various friends to get their contact details and tell them where Mulder and Scully would be for their honeymoon, as well as the hotel. He hadn't gotten the room number, but he had to force them apart somehow.


	2. Flashback

_The same night..._

John Doggett was lonely. While he was happy for Mulder and Scully, it just reminded him of his own miserable life: from the death of his son to being divorced, it just made him miserable. But then again, Mulder and Scully had been through so much worse, he really couldn't complain. So instead, he stayed positive at the wedding and when that was done, he went home and got drunk and fell asleep.

For the first time in a long time, Doggett's dreams were positive and he dreamed of when he and Monica arrested Alvin Kursh.

 _Over a month ago..._

Doggett was frustrated, it had been a few days since he started to investigate Kersh, and he had gotten nowhere. The security tapes from that night were missing and witness statements would not be enough.

As he sighed in frustration, Monica entered the X-Files office, carrying a box. "Good news, the security tapes have been found!"

Doggett looked at her immediately. "Where were they?"

Monica shrugged. "For some weird reason, they were in the evidence room and not the security room, a security guard found them this morning."

Doggett nodded. Something didn't seem right, but he didn't care. "Let's view the footage."

And to his delight, it showed Alvin Kersh with Agent Crane and Knowle Rohrer. "Let's go arrest him."

In order for FBI personnel to arrest other FBI personnel, they had to gain permission to do so, and the only higher power than the Deputy director, was the director of the FBI itself. And it wasn't a secret that he wasn't a fan of the X-Files. Fortunately, when Monica and Doggett went to see him, he was more than happy to give them permission. He said it was because Kersh was starting to become a nuisance and bad word had been spreading, and if it was bad, it was bad for the FBI.

Doggett and Reyes then marched to Kersh's office. "Alvin Kersh, your under arrest."

"What are the charges?" Kersh coldly replied.

"A conspiracy to kill Fox Mulder, Dana Scully and working with a fugitive." Doggett replied.

They then marched Kersh through the halls as they marched him to the jail cells.

 _Present day..._

That had satisfied Doggett for time being, while Kersh didn't tell them anything through his interrogation, his trial would start and all would be revealed, hopefully. Happier than he usually was, Doggett finally allowed himself to go to sleep.


	3. The hotel

_The next day..._

Mulder and Scully stepped out of the airport wearing summer clothes.

"This is lovely." Scully commented.

"I've never been happier." Mulder replied wrapping his arm around Scully's waist as they walked to the hotel.

* * *

After dropping off their things at the hotel, Mulder and Scully walked down the beach, hand in hand. They put their umbrella up and towel down before spooning on the towel.

"I've never spooned on a beach before." Scully said.

Mulder grinned. "I have an idea, and it involves the sea".

Scully smiled. "I was hoping you would say that".

She stood up and took of her clothes, revealing a purple bikini. Mulder did the same, revealing his red speedos.

Scully admired Mulder's body and snaked her arms around his waist, and she could feel how hard he was. Satisfied, Scully dragged him into the sea and the two of them splashed around for a bit before They spooned on the water floating on it and turning slightly sideways.

"There are many things I never thought I would do, but spooning in the water is not one of them." Scully Commented.

Mulder just hugged her. "Just wait and see what I have in store for you tomorrow."

Scully turned to face him, and he just grinned.

Deciding to save their energy for the evening, Mulder and Scully got out of the water, got dressed and went to have a lovely dinner at the local italian restaurant before they went back to their hotel room.

"Time for some fun." Mulder stated as he picked up Scully bridal style and opened the door with his foot, before closing the door with the same foot. Scully just giggled as Mulder lay her down on the bed. He lifted her up slight and slid off her clothes, leaving her in her bikini.

"Oh your sexy." Mulder observed as Scully took off his clothes, leaving him in his red speedos.

She grabbed his groin through the speedos and he took off the bra part of the bikini. "I've wanted to do this since I found out you had these."

Mulder just grinned as he kissed her lips and she groaned loving his kiss. His eyes admired her round plump breasts and his mouth practically watered. He took her hard nipple in his mouth and her head went back in ecstasy. "Oh yes Mulder." She groaned softly. "Oh God...Yes..."

She bit her lip as his hand went inside her bikini and began pleasuring her. "God yes!" Scully cried out.

Mulder was bringing her to the edge and she loved it. Her fingers dug into his skin and she clung to him tightly. He then expertly removed his hand and yanked off her bikini, throwing it next to her clothes. Scully returned the favour and used her toes to remove the speedos, causing them to be both naked.

Mulder moved on top of her and began kissing her hard. She groaned as his lips moved to her soft neck and then down to her breasts. She then felt her legs being moved apart and he slid his rock hard manhood inside her. "Mulder!" She exclaimed as he moved against her. "Oh Mulder..."

"Sweet beautiful Scully.." He groaned as he kissed her neck. "I want you so much...Oh God.." He pumped hard into her wanting her more and more.

His tongue flicked the tip of her hot erect nipple and she shuddered. "Ohhh.."

The mattress squeaked beneath the two as the moved together in a rhythmic motion. Scully's orgasm came on hard and Mulder followed. He refused to let go of her and took her again. Scully had not experienced this type of passion since the night William was conceived (her heart knew that it was when Mulder got back from England) and it was too much for her mind to comprehend the deepness. She didn't care. She knew she loved the way this man was making love to her and she never wanted it to end. His lips drifted downward. Her eyes went wide with desire. One orgasm came, then another and another. How many Scully had no idea. It made no difference to her. As long as Mulder kept up that wonderful thing he was doing to her..

"YES! GOD Mulder.!" Scully cried out with pleasure and the two laid back on the bed hot and sweaty.

This continued on for the night. The two refused to let go of eachother. They made love everywhere. The shower, the couch, even on the grand piano that was in the room. Finally they made it back to the bedroom. Mulder drifted off to sleep and Scully laid there in his arms feeling happy and content.


	4. Bad news and good news

_The next day..._

Doggett was eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal Reyes. "We have a problem" she said, barging inside. She was obviously pissed off.

Doggett had never seen her like this. "What's the matter?"

"When I hypnotised Bill, I forgot to tell him to never try and separate Mulder and Scully ever again." She took a deep breath. "The Lone Gunmen just informed me that at the wedding, Bill got the names of some of Mulder and Scully past loves from a very drunk and talkative Layla Harrison and he called them and they are currently heading to Hawaii to try and get back together with Mulder and Scully!"

Doggett frowned. "Which loves?"

"Phoebe Green and Daniel Waterston." Reyes explained.

Doggett nodded. "During the months Mulder was apparently dead, Scully would often have mood swings." Doggett explained. "And during one of them, she told me about Phoebe Green and Daniel Waterston."

"Did she now?" Reyes said, obviously interested.

"She described Phoebe as a stuck-up English bitch who cheated on Mulder back at university and hurt him deeply." Doggett explained, Reyes laughed. "She also told me that back in medical school, she had an affair with Daniel, although she declined to go into detail about it." He continued. "She got over him when Mulder went to England not too long before he was abducted, evidently Daniel doesn't feel the same."

Reyes nodded. "She told me the same thing while we were travelling to where William was born. Apparently the night after she said goodbye to Daniel, she and Mulder had the best sex imaginable and apparently that was when William was conceived." She was grinning.

Doggett felt slightly uncomfortable discussing Scully's sex life, so he changed the subject. "So how are we going to deal with this?"

"We can't leave because we're busy trying to get Kersh put away for life." Reyes reminded him. "So instead, the Lone Gunmen are going to hypnotise them to stop chasing Mulder and Scully and move on with their lives."

Doggett thought of a question. "Where did they get that device from anyway?"

Reyes shrugged. "Apparently they got it from Morris Fletcher after he let them go after they were in his custody for a short time."

Doggett nodded. "Let's just hope their able to stop Phoebe and Daniel before it's too late."


	5. Solution

_Meanwhile, in Hawaii..._

Frohike, Langley and Byers were drinking martini's in the hotel bar while waiting for Mulder and Scully to come out. Since they didn't want to ruin their honeymoon, they wore disguises. Frohike looked freaky without any facial hair, Langley looked like a hipster without his long hair and Byers looked unrecognizable without his trademark beard. They were all wearing sandals and speedos that made them look like tourists from a non-english speaking country.

"How much longer do we have to be here? I feel so out-of-place." Langley complained.

"Still better than Miami." Frohike absent-mindedly commented.

Byers sushed them as Mulder and Scully came into the lobby of the hotel, and they looked gorgeous. Scully was wearing a purple bikini with a see-through shirt. Frohike was almost throthing at the mouth over how hot Scully looked. Then they saw Mulder, and he was only dressed in his red speedos.

"Good thing there are no laws against wearing underwear in public in Hawaii, otherwise they might be arrested for public indecency for how hot they are." Frohike commented. Langley sniggered while Byers just looked at them in disapproval before they turned their attention back to Mulder and Scully. They were getting on a rowboat, and slowly getting ready to row away.

"Looks like their going to have a quiet and relaxing day." Byers smiled. If he ever met up with Susanne Modeski ever again, then he would try and be with her like Mulder was with Scully.

"Not if those 2 have anything to say about it." Langley pointed at 2 individuals. An old woman with dark red hair, and an old man with gray hair. Evidently, Phoebe Green and Daniel Waterson had teamed up.

"What do we do!?" Byers almost freaked out.

"Calm down man, I got this." Langley reassured him, pulling out his laptop and typed a few things on it. Suddenly, the traffic lights went haywire and nobody was allowed to cross the road, including Phoebe and Daniel. Langley smiled. "That should delay them long enough for us to figure out what to do".

By the time the lights were sorted out and everybody could cross the road, Mulder and Scully were off in their rowboat and rowing away. The Lone Gunmen had figured out that Mulder and Scully were rowing to a quiet island that not many people visited, and that Daniel and Phoebe were currently getting their own rowboat to follow them.

The Lone Gunmen approached them. "Excuse me." Byers said.

Phoebe and Daniel turned towards them, Frohike fired the instant hypnotic device at them, causing them to stop.

Langley spoke. "You will leave Mulder and Scully alone forever."

Phoebe and Daniel nodded.

"Now go home and pretend this never happened." He ordered.

Phoebe and Daniel nodded before walking away.

The Lone Gunmen breathed a sigh of relief. "And with that potential disaster is over with, let's go home and let Mulder and Scully have their honeymoon in piece. Byres said. Langley and Frohike nodded and they walked off.


	6. The island

_Meanwhile, in on the row boat..._

"So, where exactly are we going?" Scully asked after half-an-hour of sunbathing.

Mulder grinned. "You see that island behind my back?"

Scully looked beyond Mulder's shoulders and saw an island. It was full of sand, palm trees, grass and hammocks. She nodded.

"Well a friend of mine who owed me a favor, had the island closed off for the day, so the two of us can have it to ourselves for the whole day." Mulder explained.

Scully's heart melted. "Awww Mulder, that's so sweet!"

Mulder grinned, knowing she would have that reaction, or something like it.

Eventually they reached the island. Mulder tied the boat to a tree while Scully looked around the island for anyone for bit before returning. "There's nobody on the island."

Mulder nodded. "Have you ever had sex on a hammock before Scully?" He asked, Scully shook her head. "It's time we change that."

Scully jumped on Mulder and wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed and stumbled onto the the hammock. Scully grabbed the tree while Mulder quickly undid the knots of the strings of Scully's bikini, leaving her completely naked. He smiled as he entered her, and she decided to experiment. Every time he pumped into her, or she felt like orgasming, she rocked the hammock from side to side.

After 5 minutes, it was rocking from side to side really quickly. "Mulder!" Scully cried out in orgasm.

Suddenly, the hammock span around so hard that Mulder and Scully got wrapped up in the hammack and only the arms and legs stuck out. They looked at each other and laughed.

Eventually, they got out and they rested on the sand. Mulder sighed. "That was the weirdest sex I have ever had."

Scully laughed. "I'll show you weirder."

She got on Mulder and kissed him before rolling through the sand. She kissed him all over his body and he groaned before they rolled into the sea, where they immediately got up.

"All right, that was weirder." Mulder admitted. Scully laughed.

They spent the rest of their honeymoon being in love and having sexy fun times!


	7. Coming home

_A few days later..._

Mulder and Scully returned to Washington D.C. after a few days and was reunited with William. They got home to the Unremarkable house with Scully's mother and had started having dinner, when there was a knock at the door. Scully got up and opened it. Doggett and Reyes were standing there.

"Hi Dana!" Reyes said, other-enthusiastically, hugging Scully.

Usually Scully would have objected to someone randomly hugging her, but for some strange reason, she didn't mind. She would have preferred if Mulder was hugging her, but she didn't mind. Deciding to figure out why she was feeling this way later, she hugged Reyes back. "It's good to see you again."

They finished hugging and Doggett spoke up. "We heard you just got back and decided to see you were."

"We're good." Mulder responded.

Doggett nodded. "We've also managed to get a trial for Kersh." He explained. "It's going to begin within a few days."

"And we're going to be called as witnesses." Scully realised.

Reyes nodded. "It's the only way to prevent him from being disruptive."

"Just let us know where and when the trial is, and we'll be there there." Mulder said.

Doggett and Reyes thanked them before they said their goodbyes and left. They finished dinner before Scully's mother left after putting Willam to sleep.

Mulder was getting ready for bed, where he saw Scully looked troubled. "What's the matter?"

She wasn't ready to tell Mulder about her feelings about Monica Reyes, so she spoke of her other trouble. "I just hope the trail of Kersh goes successfully."

Mulder nodded. "After the trial, I hope I never have to see that son of a bitch ever again."

Scully just got into bad and made sure Mulder went to sleep before thinking about her feelings about Monica.

 _I haven't thought about this for a while._ Scully thought as she remembered her past. Ever since she was a child, she had a thing for both women and men. But ever since she had revealed it to one too many people, she decided to keep it a secret. Growing up, she decided not to bother trying to be in a relationship with anyone and just focused on her studies. In college she had experimented and found out she was bisexual. But she got too scared to continue experimenting. Throughout the next few years, she had a few boyfriends, but nothing too serious.

She gave up looking for anyone once she met Mulder, after all, how often is it you get assigned to your soulmate? Oh sure, it took them way too long to realise it, but at least they built upon it and became very happy as a result.

Still... those three months where she thought Mulder was dead were some of the most painful parts of her life; ever. And part of that reason was the nightmares. They alternated between confusing, contradictory and nonsensical vision of a future that Scully knew would never happen, and sex dreams about Monica Reyes.

 _That explains my feelings._ Scully realised. After Mulder came back, she mostly forgot about the visions, only remembering the one about William to make sure the visions would not come to be, then forgot about them completely.

But the feelings about Monica Reyes she had realised during those dreams had not gone away, causing her to remember those parts. Scully just thought she was the epitome of beauty. From her dark, long hair, to her barely present breasts, to her quirkiness, which reminded her of Mulder. As well as her beauty and charm.

And when seeing Reyes earlier today, Scully felt really flustered around her. Fortunately, she had spent years mastering the ability to keep her feelings hidden, nicknaming her: The Ice Queen.

Scully would rather die before she would cheat or break-up with Mulder, but she wouldn't mind having a threesome with him and Monica.

 _Stop thinking about this! Nothing is going to come of it, best just to forget about it and move on!_ Scully mentally chastised herself before moving and thinking about the future. Shortly before the wedding, Scully applied for a job at the local hospital, and found out today that she had been accepted.

 _At least something good will come of that._ Scully thought as she drifted off to sleep in Mulder's big, strong arms.


	8. To the future

_A few weeks later..._

The trial had been a long and exhausting process, but now it was almost over. As Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Doggett and Reyes were waiting for the verdict, Reyes whispered to Scully and asked. "I have a question."

Scully turned to her. "Which is."

"How were you able to get pregnant in the first place? You were barren for years." Reyes asked.

Scully thought for a moment. "I've wondered that multiple times myself, and I've come to conclude that the only explanation is that when I touched the spaceship in Africa, it healed me. I've been to the Doctor's, they confirmed that all of my ovaries and embryo eggs are there."

Reyes nodded. "So in theory, you could become pregnant again. "

Scully wondered. "Yes."

Before they could speak any further, the judge spoke. "The jury finds Alvin Kersh guilty of corruption and obstruction of justice!" He announced. "He is given life imprisonment, with an execution being decided at a later date."

As Kersh was taken away, Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Doggett and Reyes just hugged each other in relief.

Later, they went to a restaurant to celebrate.

"So what are you going to do now?" Doggett asked, looking at Mulder and Scully.

"Well I'm going to be working in the local hospital." Scully announced. "And Mulder is going to be staying home and looking after William."

Doggett turned to Mulder. "Can you stay out of trouble for that long?" He asked seriously.

Mulder replied with a sheepish grin. "Yes."

Doggett shrugged. "If you say so."

Scully looked at her watch. "We better be going. I start working at the hospital tomorrow and I want an early night."

Doggett nodded. "Good luck."

"See you around!" Reyes chirped in.

"And if you ever need any help, give me a call." Skinner said.

"Alright." Mulder said. He and Scully got up from their seats, said their goodbyes and left.

"What about us?" Doggett asked Skinner. "We just took down an assistant director, people are going to be afraid of us now."

"That's why I've signed you up to work undercover on the anti-terrorism unit." Skinner revealed. "It's only going to be for a few months, just until the whole Kersh thing blows over."

"Will you still be our boss?" Reyes asked.

Skinner shrugged. "I've heard rumors that say that with Kersh gone, I'll be the new deputy director."

Doggett grew concerned. "Then who's going to be our boss?"

"I don't know." Skinner admitted. "But I'm going to make damn sure it's somebody who believes in the X-Files."

Reyes picked up her drink. "To a bright future."

Skinner and Doggett did the same. "To a bright future!" They all said at the same time and drunk. future!" They all said at the same time and drunk./p


End file.
